An application executed by a mobile device may use location data received from one or more location data origin transmitters to determine an estimated location of the mobile device. For example, a road navigation application may use location data, which may be received, for example, from one or more satellites of a Global Navigation Satellite System (GNSS).
Some of the location data, e.g., location fix (fix) data, i.e., coordinates, may have a relatively low level of accuracy, e.g., an accuracy of about 5-200 meters. For example, the low level of accuracy may result from uncertainty of satellite geometry, satellite orbit, atmospheric affects, and the like.
The application may use local error correction methods, which may be executed by the application. For example, the road navigation application may receive the location fix data from the GNSS system, and may utilize a local error correction method, which may compare the location fix data to a geographical database, in order to determine inconsistency. For example, the error corrector may assume that the mobile device is in a vehicle, which is assumed to be on a road. If the location fix data does not position the mobile device on the road, for example, on a field or in an offset from the road, the error corrector of the application may correct the location fix to be on the road.